1. Field
Example embodiments relate to organometallic precursors and/or methods of forming thin layers using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to organometallic precursors for a deposition process and/or methods of forming thin layers using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device, a thin layer having a high dielectric constant and a low resistance may be needed. The thin layer may be formed using an organometallic precursor by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process or an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process.
However, the deposition processes may be performed at a high temperature and cause thermal decomposition of the organometallic precursor, and thus the thin layer formed therefrom may have defects. Particularly, if the thin layer is formed in an opening having a high aspect ratio, defects of the thin layer may be exacerbated due to poor step coverage.